


Despacio

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podríamos poner este fin entre los últimos capis de la quinta, cuando Cas había perdido muchos de sus poderes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despacio

**Título:** Despacio

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Spoilers:** Ninguno. Podríamos poner este fin entre los últimos capis de la quinta, cuando Cas había perdido muchos de sus poderes.

 **Warning:** Ninguno. Pornaco, pero light.

 **Dedicado:** a mione, que mañana es su cumple. A ver si con el fic se anima y nos hace wallpaper destiel para todas *tose* XD felicidades, nena!!

 

 

 

**DESPACIO**

 

 

                Dean compró dos billetes de autobús para volver a casa de Bobby. Sam estaba demasiado lejos con el Impala como para ir a buscarle y en ese pueblo de mierda no había un servicio de alquiler de coches ni nada que se le parecería. Aunque lo hubiera, él no podía pagarlo de todas formas. Se había dejado la cartera con todas sus tarjetas falsas en la guantera del Impala dos días atrás, y cuando Sam salió como alma que lleva el diablo para un caso  urgente de fantasmas en casa de un antiguo amigo, Dean, que aún no había terminado con su caso en ese pueblo, se quedó más tirado que una colilla. Maldijo a Sam mil veces, pero ya ajustaría cuentas con él cuando le viera. Mientras tanto, cargar con un ángel del Señor sin poderes le parecía ya suficiente castigo.

 

 

 

                Llevaba tres cuartos de hora esperando el autobús. Más personas habían comenzado a llegar y en poco tiempo la estación de autobuses estuvo llena. Él y Castiel apenas se miraban. Dean estaba enfurruñado y el ángel parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El cazador suponía que Cas estaba hecho polvo porque al estar convirtiéndose en humano poco a poco, tenía que empezar a aprender cosas nuevas y a una velocidad considerable. Si él fuera Castiel, también estaría acojonado, sinceramente.

                Lo dejó como cosa perdida y se centró en su propio malestar, que giraba mayormente en torno a su hermano y a su precipitada huida.

 

 

 

                Cuando subieron a ese cacharro del mal, les tocó sentarse al final de todo, junto a la ventana. Justo donde el autobús más botes pegaba.

                Conforme fue pasando el día, más seguro estaba Dean de que esa cosa se desmontaría antes de llegar a su destino. Ya había oscurecido y no ver el camino que tomaban le ponía nervioso. Si lo pensaba, que hubiera sobrevivido a un montón de bichos, monstruos y demonios para terminar ahora muriendo en un accidente de autobús destartalado, era como para querer pegarse un tiro. Que esa era otra, no llevaba encima con él ni sal, ni plata, ni pistola, ni nada. Sam iba a tener que oírle ladrar un buen rato. Ni siquiera le quedaba el suficiente dinero como para llamar por teléfono. Genial.

 

                El autobús hizo su primera parada a media noche. Dean iba tan asqueado de ese asiento que estuvo a punto de prenderle fuego, pero eso sólo retrasaría llegar a su destino, así que se contuvo. El conductor les había dejado quince minutos para comer algo y luego continuar la ruta. Dean murmuró algo de ir al servicio y dejó a Castiel solo un par de minutos. Cuando volvió, vio que el ángel se acercaba hacia él con algo en las manos.

                - Esto es para ti, Dean.

                El cazador extendió la mano para aceptar lo que Cas le traía. Era medio sándwich de pollo, lechuga y mahonesa. Tenía una pinta deliciosa y estaba aún caliente.

                - ¿Y esto? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

                - Una mujer me ha preguntado si tenía hambre y le dije que sí. Le sobraba un sándwich y yo te he guardado la mitad.

                Dean le sonrió. Decir que tenía hambre era decir poco. Su estómago había estado gruñendo gran parte del camino y por un momento pensó que se comería a sí mismo desde dentro.

                Agradeciéndole el gesto, Dean se zampó su sándwich en un par de bocados a lo justo de que el chofer les informara que iban a seguir su camino.

                Cuando subieron al trasto infernal ese, ocuparon los mismos asientos. Ésta vez Dean se quitó la chaqueta y se tapó con ella. Había comenzado a refrescar y a ver si así dormía algo de corrido antes de llegar a su destino. Castiel lo miró y lo imitó; se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta, la cual colgó en el respaldar del asiento delantero. Luego se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y se echó la gabardina por encima. En pocos minutos ambos se durmieron.

 

 

 

                De madrugada, uno de los baches despertó a Dean. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y el meneo le hizo chocar la frente contra la ventana, despertándole bruscamente. Se giró para seguir durmiendo y se encontró con Castiel medio vuelto hacia él, tapado hasta el cuello con su gabardina. Miró por encima y vio que la gabardina del ángel tapaba su propia chaqueta. Con razón se había sentido tan calentito mientras dormía.

                - Empezaste a temblar y te abrigué.

                Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Que el ángel se preocupara tanto por él le gustaba mucho. De hecho, si lo pensaba, siempre había sido así, aunque ahora significaba más para él porque antes, con todos los poderes que tenía el ángel, ocuparse de un humano era sencillo. Ahora que Castiel era casi más humano que Dean, que apenas supiera cómo funcionaban la cosas y que aún así velara por su comodidad y seguridad… le hacía sentirse extrañamente complacido.

                - Gracias, Cas –Dean se acomodó mejor debajo de la ropa y al girarse hacia el ángel para ponerse más cómodo, estiró la mano y sin querer le rozó la entrepierna. Fue un roce inocente y no hubiera pasado nada si ésta hubiera estado tal cual, como se supone que tendría que estar en estado de reposo, pero no lo estaba; Castiel estaba empalmado y Dean se dio cuenta. Sin poderlo evitar, se lo quedó mirando sorprendido-. ¿Cas?

                El ángel no tuvo la decencia ni de sonrojarse, aunque Dean dudaba seriamente que entendiera qué significaba eso..

                - Esto es… algo que me sucede a veces y no sé por qué, pero ya pasará –respondió sin más.

                Dean se lamió los labios. ¿Qué era eso de que le pasaba a veces? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?

                - ¿Ésta no es la primera vez que te pasa? –Dean tosió intentando bajar la voz. Todo el autobús parecía ir dormido y ciertamente no quería ser él el que despertara a todo el mundo.

                - Ya me ha pasado antes –Castiel pareció molesto porque Dean mostrara tanta preocupación por él-. Está bien, Dean. También he visto que te pasa a ti y he deducido que es algo normal. Ya pasará.

                Dean abrió la boca pero no salió ni un solo ruido de ella. Cuando estuvo así el tiempo suficiente como para convertirse en piedra, carraspeó y lo volvió a mirar.

                - ¿Me has mirado el paquete? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?

                Castiel no pestañeo, como procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

                - ¿Se supone que no debo mirar la entrepierna de otros hombres?

                - No, Cas, a no ser que quieras que te partan la cara.

                El ángel pareció confundido pero no dijo nada. Dean intentó aclararle algo.

                - Y si miras, al menos que no se note demasiado –sonrió-. Cuando te pones así, ¿qué haces?

                Dean sintió algo de vergüenza por la pregunta, porque él sabía lo que hacía él, pero tratándose de Castiel, todo era posible. El ángel sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

                - Nada. Espero a que se me pase.

                Dean hizo un silbido con los labios y arrugó la cara.

                - Joder, menudo dolor de huevos que tienes que tener.

                Castiel parpadeó intentando procesar esa información.

                - Al rato se pasa, pero si vuelvo a hacer lo de antes, me vuelve a pasar, así que procuro no hacerlo.

                Bien, Dean lo entendió a medias. Algo hacía Cas que lo ponía “alegre”, pero ¿él qué? Y maldita fuera, la curiosidad algún día acabaría con él, pero tenía que saberlo.

                - ¿Y qué es lo que te pone así? –le preguntó pensando que Castiel le respondería con cualquier cosa extraña de las suyas como una puesta de sol, un paisaje bonito o incluso dos abejitas revoloteando sobre una flor. Sin embargo su respuesta lo dejó ko.

                - Tú.

                Dean sólo atinó a parpadear. Eso le pasaba por preguntar. Castiel, que notó su turbación, intentó calmarle.

                - Tranquilo, no es contagioso.

                Dean no estaba tan seguro de eso porque había tardado cero coma un segundo en empalmarse él también.

                Debía de estar loco, o simplemente el color azul de los ojos de Cas en la oscuridad lo habían confundido del todo, pero Dean avanzó la mano por debajo de la ropa hacia la entrepierna del ángel y lo acarició por encima de los pantalones.

                Castiel no se movió. Notó la caricia de la mano de Dean y su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío.

                - Dean, ¿qué haces? –la voz le salió medio a empujones. Se le había secado la boca y no comprendía nada.

                - Voy a enseñarte cómo se soluciona este problema, pero tienes que estar callado, ¿vale? –Dean se sintió como si le estuviera contando el mayor de los secretos.

                El ángel asintió. Cuando sintió la mano de Dean de nuevo sobre su entrepierna, contuvo la respiración. No sabía si eso que estaba empezando a sentir era bueno o malo, pero iba en aumento.

                Dean no quiso demorarse demasiado. En cualquier momento alguien podría despertarse y no quería que los pillaran así. Con demasiada destreza para no ver nada, le abrió el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Luego metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos y agarró la protuberancia que parecía haber crecido algo más. Sin perder tiempo lo cogió entre los dedos y, arropándole en la palma de la mano, comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo con un movimiento rítmico y constante.

                Castiel contuvo la respiración. Estaba empezando a dudar de si eso iba a funcionar o no. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca, había comenzado a sudar  y no podía contener el irrefrenable deseo de mover las caderas arremetiendo contra esa mano.

                - Dean… -jadeó.

                - Shhhh –lo mandó callar. Ya no porque pudiera oírle alguien, sino porque ese tono del ángel, como si ronroneara, le estaba taladrando el cerebro y si no tenía cuidado, iba a tener que aplicar en sí mismo la técnica que estaba usando con Castiel.

                De pronto comenzó a notar la palma de la mano algo pringosa y más resbaladiza. El líquido pre seminal provocó que Dean pudiera mover la mano mucho mejor y algo más rápido y junto a él, los jadeos de Cas se aceleraron. El ángel parecía nervioso e incómodo.

                - Dean… no-oo sé qué es esto, qué estoy sintiendo.

                - ¿Te gusta? La sensación, que te acaricie. Todo.

                Castiel asintió enérgicamente, pero seguía desconcertado, y era normal. Dean recordó la primera vez que sintió algo así, por lo que decidió calmarle y explicarle un poco.

                - Es normal, Cas. Tienes que dejarte ir. ¿Sabes distinguir entre lo que te gusta y lo que no, verdad? Pues cuando notes algo que no te guste, me lo dices.

                - De momento me gusta todo –sonrió tímidamente y Dean lo imitó.

                - Perfecto. Si te gusta todo, déjate ir. Cierra los ojos y déjate ir –le susurró cuando vio que el ángel empezaba a hacer lo que él decía-. Pero tienes que mantener la boca cerrada o nos echarán de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

                Con los ojos cerrados, Castiel asintió. Tenía la cabeza medio apoyada en su asiento y en parte sobre el  hombro de Dean. Respiraba entre los labios, que los tenía ligeramente separados y esperó a que el otro siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Y Dean no le defraudó; Tironeó suavemente de él y le acarició con la yema del dedo índice toda la hendidura del glande y los pliegues de alrededor. Así esparcía más la humedad y lo notaba temblar bajo su mano, tanto que sabía que a Castiel le quedaba apenas unos segundos para correrse. Sosteniéndole con firmeza y tras haberle dado dos toques certeros contra su propia mano, Dean aceleró el ritmo abarcando todo el pene.

                Castiel se contrajo y Dean se volvió hacia él por si tenía que taparle la boca rápidamente. La verdad es que no hizo falta, pero se quedó mirándole; el ángel aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ahora el ceño fruncido le confería un aspecto más concentrado.  Los labios seguían ligeramente separados. Distraídamente se mordía el inferior mientras luchaba por seguir respirando.

                Sin apartar la mirada de él, Dean finalmente giró la muñeca y Castiel estuvo perdido. El ángel adelantó las caderas mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y contenía un grito en el fondo de la garganta. Dean lo notaba y no pudo siquiera parpadear. El semen caliente y viscoso le resbaló por los dedos mientras él miraba la cara del ángel, la expresión de su cara, los ojos cerrados y apretados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

                Cuando todo pasó, Castiel abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Dean sobre él. El cazador se quedó pillado por esos ojos azules ahora tan brillantes. Sonrió levemente y se obligó a salir de ese bucle vicioso de miradas.

                - ¿Mejor?

                Castiel sonrió exhalando algo de aire por la boca. No respondió, pero tampoco lo necesitó. De todas formas Dean lo hizo por él.

                - Bien –intentó mover la mano pero la tenía bastante manchada. Se hurgó con la otra mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero no encontró nada. De pronto, Castiel le plantó frente a la cara un pañuelo de tela y Dean lo miró sorprendido-. ¿En serio? ¿Aún se usan los pañuelos de tela?

 

           Castiel no sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero le dio igual. Siguió observando cómo Dean atrapaba el pañuelo con la mano limpia y disimuladamente lo deslizaba por debajo de la gabardina. Tuvo que separar un poco la prenda para poder limpiarse bien. Al hacerlo, vio el miembro de Cas aún entre sus manos y aún erecto. Nunca lo había visto en una escena tan íntima y eso le gustó. La imagen de su mano sosteniendo su pene le llenó la cabeza de miles de pensamientos.          




                Rápidamente lo limpió con cuidado y le puso la ropa bien. Cuando acabó, se examinó bien su propia mano y luego lo puso todo en orden. Al acabar metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se lo quedó mirando. Cas apenas se había movido y lo había observado tranquilamente mientras Dean lo hacía todo. De pronto, el oído de sus tripas rugiendo hizo que Dean levantara una ceja.

                - ¿No habías cenado hace un rato?

                - Te mentí. Esa mujer sólo me dio la mitad de su sándwich y yo preferí dártelo a ti.

                Dean lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sus pupilas brillaron bajo la suave luz que se colaba de las farolas del exterior. Se aproximó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue lento y suave, bebiendo de él más de la cuenta, acariciándole perezosamente como si el tiempo no existiera.

                Cuando terminó, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, ésta vez con un brillo especial en la mirada.

                - Cuando lleguemos a casa de Bobby te haré magdalenas. Se me dan muy bien.

                Cas sonrió ligeramente. Asintió y dejó de caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean. A los pocos segundos estuvo profundamente dormido.

                Dean se acomodó en su asiento y se relajó. Al final ese viaje en autobús iba a ser mejor de lo que se había pensado.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
